My Master's Love
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Incest! BDSM Fan Fic! But not Dark. Sam/Dean/John. Sam is tired of fighting with his family and finds a new way to fix them, the only problem is he has to seduce his family into going along with it and letting him Master them to do it. Will they do it and will it work? Explicit sex, graphic language and imagery. Kinky sex is depicted in this one, too! DLDR! I warned you!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Incest! Sam/Dean/John. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Kinky, BDSM themes, Master/Slave relationships. Strong explicit content. Bondage, whippings and such in this one, don't read if this bothers you. They are lovers in this one, Sam is their Master. Some rape is mentioned. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**So if you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Sam is tired of the family conflicts and comes upon a doppleganger of him having sex with his family. And, rather than fight it, he get turned on. While still killing the thing, he finds himself wanting more from them now and thinking that this might fix them, the kinky thing that he is!

Will this work for them or will this kill what little family feeling they have left? Will they be happier together now that Sam has claimed them and taken charge?

Is there a happy ending to be had for them when all is said and done?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam, 20, Dean, 24)

Sam had been to the club. No action to be found, well, none he was interested in. No good men to find in sight. So he headed back to his room he shared with his father and brother. They'd recently started hunting the demon together and things were a little tense between them at the moment.

Sam was tired of fighting the man, arguing incessantly and pushing each other away! He loved him but…there was so much _shit_ between them, and there seemed no way to wade through it enough to even hug the man hello…he didn't hate him…_but_…there didn't seem to be much love lost between them. Love was in short supply between Sam and John Winchester; had been for years. At least that was how it had felt to Sam, even when both Dean and John told him it wasn't true. Sam knew it had been since the man had kicked him out for getting a scholarship to Stanford. And left him on his own to get there without so much as a '_go to Hell'_ and '_go fuck yourself!_' Dean had at least snuck out and hugged him, slipped him money, and told him to call him sometimes! That Dad didn't mean it. He was just worried about Sam being away from him with the Demon after him. Sam had merely nodded and left, leaving Dean staring at him leaving with pain and sadness in his expressive green eyes; a look Sam _didn't _see as he hailed a cab to the bus station and out of Dean's life. For two years. Two very long and _lonely_ years, that eventually ended up with them parting ways anyways and finally left Dean alone. And Dad missing and not even picking up his _damn_ phone for months on _end!_

Now Dad was back in their lives and Sam was in a tailspin; unable to know how to deal with him there again. He didn't hate Dad but…_fuck,_ they _needed_ to work on their relationship! '_Funny one!_' Sam thought bitterly as he huddled in against the cold as he reluctantly made his way back to the room. '_John Winchester didn't do chick flick moments and sitting down and working out their issues with his estranged son definitely qualified as a major one!'_ Sam sighed. He didn't _want_ Dad to leave…but…part of him didn't want him to stay _either_. He wanted Dad alive but fucking _hated _that they couldn't talk, look at, or breathe around each other without it turning into them wanting to punch each other and yelling hatefully at each other.

There was so much resentment there, Sam realized, and no way to make it _stop_ or to get _rid _of it. Anger and disappointment, as well as, _jealousy_. Dean was _different_ when Dad was around. Not as strong. Like the moment Dad showed up, Dean reverted to '_Yes, Sir."_ And _"What do you think we should do, Dad?"_ Like he wasn't the confident leader Sam _knew_ he was. That he had come to rely on him to be. Making Sam's world spin even faster out of control!

It was wrong to hate Dad so for taking away the '_Dean_' Sam loved from _him!_ Yes, Sam now realized, he loved Dean but it was _confusing_. Brotherly but not entirely. The loss of the confident man whom he usually worked with and lived with was hard to take, and all because John '_the greatest man alive in Dean's eyes'_ Winchester showed up! Dean loved Dad more than _him_ and it _hurt!_

He headed back in anyway then noticed the door cracked. Pulling his gun with the silver bullets out as he approached. Just in case.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks; caught between rage and confusion at he saw what was there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were tied to their beds, drugged by the looks of it, and just coming out of it. Well, Dean was but Dad was…well, that was the _confusing_ part.

Dad was being fucked hard by Sam, obviously a doppleganger since the _real_ Sam seemed rooted to the spot watching himself take his own father in his ass; a surreal moment if ever there was one in Sam's eyes. John was writhing for him, moaning hotly. The humans' bodies were immobilized with rope, hands tied apart to headboards. Feet spread with ropes and tied, and anchored to the foot of the bed. John's legs were currently pushed to his chest by ropes binding them there to his chest as the thing fucked him, still immobilized and helpless, _but_…

His head was back and he was moaning for _more._

"Sammy, you're _not_ Sammy." John said then groaned as he felt his orgasm shudder through him as it slowed its thrust, panting despite his efforts not to cum for the thing. Sam liked his Dad's sounds and listened, knowing he _should_ make it stop _but_…

"Say it, John, Call me my name, Dad." The thing said as Sam and, in his voice, and moaned as well.

John shook his head but lost the fight as the thing hammered into his prostate, gripping his base to keep John from cumming. "Sammy, fuck me, _Sammy_…cum inside me _please!_" John fairly screamed as his eyes took in the thing's eyes, exact copies of Sam's. "I'm going to…_wanna _cum!" He cried out and trembled as his orgasms bit at him to be released.

"John…" The things said softly and stroked his dick now and took him hard, impaling him and cumming inside his Dad with a loud cry, John's echoed his own. Then it fucked him again as Sam watched and rubbed his own hard erection as he stared at them, held there by sudden lust and need. Nothing even family feeling in him at the moment. Just a desire to know the pleasure that the thing was feeling and getting off watching John fuck him back. The thing that looked like him, that John was screaming his name for and urging him to take him more! The thing moved to his mouth, thrusting in as John sucked him. His mouth and tongue eagerly swirling and lapping at the thing's dick, sucking fake Sam hard again as it fucked his mouth with a grin.

Sam was out now, stroking himself. He looked to see Dean watching him, not with disgust or panic, but lust and, more than a little desire, his answering erection was proof of that. Dean also watched John and looked even more turned on as the thing moved lower and fucked John again, pounding into his prostate and John cried out loudly in pleasure and his eyes rolled back into his head as his body fought to move into the thing's thrusts and came again, "_Sammy_…Sammy…More _Please!_" He begged and was fucked again until he came with the thing one more time.

Sam wanted to fuck John _now_.

Sam put the gun to its head and said to it, meaning _every_ word. "Get off him, you Evil thing!"

The thing looked at him in surprise, taking in his erection and opened fly.

"I may be turned on but I will fucking _shoot _you where you sit." Sam said coldly, and the thing moved off the bed now. He shot it in the heart and head, muttering, "They're _mine_ now."

Then he moved to John and sat the gun on the dresser. Slipping into him and not asking John's permission. His passionate cries had been permission enough. John apparently agreed as he tried to thrust back and found himself pinned again. Sam ignored his efforts to move, and fucked him, taking him slow and touching his body hungrily, as if never touching a body before. Sam leaned forward then kissed him, tongue seeking his and they tangled, moaning and bodies pumping faster now. Sam stilled his movements and sighed.

"Not Dad, John to me. I am your Master. Say it, Slave." Sam said and deliberately slowed to where he barely moved. "No more free Will shit, you are _mine_. I _own_ you. I am your Master. Submit to me, John, give me your Will." He kept it slow and waited, twisting those nipples to force him to speak. "You are _my_ Slave…!"

"Yes." John whimpered, seeing Sam meant it and deep down figuring out that so did _he_. "Yours, your Slave, my Master…Sammy!" He cried out in pleasure again, "My Will is _yours!_"

"Not yet, but it _will_ be." Sam said happily, "I am going to tell you what I am going to do." He paused to make sure they _both_ were listening. "I am going to keep you bound, both of you. I am going pleasure myself with you. You will learn to submit and give yourselves to me completely. I will not be _son_ or _brother._ I am now lover and _Master_, you will be my Slaves. I will own you." He nodded, "I will take my time and show you I love you; which I do. But I will punish if you are disobedient. I will break those Wills of yours if I _have_ to. I'd rather not _but_…I will." Sam said and they nodded, gulping.

He meant every word. There were no Submissives that suited him, no matter where he had looked. So…he would _make_ some. These two would serve his Will, Sam thought, and saw John was close to cumming and not doing it, not making a sound, even though he could tell the man wanted to.

"Good Slave." Sam whispered against his lips and pumped his dick as he impaled him harder. "Cum for your new Master, Slave."

John's body was a vice now and he came with a cry of _"Master!"_ and lay panting,

"I submit." John said softly, "I am your Slave, Master. I love you, Sammy." Adoration shined out and Sam showed his love back with kisses and touches. "You own me now."

Sam undid his bindings, seeing John was rubbed in places, removed the ropes and soon John was free. "Kneel, Slave." Sam said and John did it, and he pulled out a bag from the night stand, and smiled. He'd planned on using it at the club but when it failed to produce any fruit, he'd put it down by the bed just now. Sam pulled out a collar, a leather deal, and fastened it on him. Taking out a leather band and hooking it around his wrist as well. "You will wear the collar in private. In public and on Hunts, you will not. You will wear the bracelet at all times. But the bracelet works the same as the collar. I tug on it or touch it and it means I want you to obey me. Be yourself the rest of the time. When I touch them, you submit instantly. You do what I say, you suck him if I tell you to, let me fuck you if I want to, and even fuck me or let me suck you. Just because I tell you to tie me up or fuck me in some way, does not make you Master, _either_ of you. I am _always _Master and you will not overstep that, _understood?"_

John bowed his head in response.

"Answer me, Slave." Sam said firmly.

"Yes, Master, it is understood." John answered and Sam rewarded him for it.

"Go shower and return to your bed, rest for now. I will bind you again in a bit." Sam ordered and John nodded.

"Yes, Master." John humbly said and grabbed a towel, leaving him alone with a very confused Dean.

"I am to be your slave as well?" Dean asked worried.

"Yes." Sam said, "But I love my Slaves, and protect them. You will have free will on Hunts and such but, like I said, when I touch the collar or bracelet, you submit to me fully." He kissed his brother's soft petal like lips and Dean fought his lust but kissed him back soon after, moaning as well. Sam kissed and nipped down his neck to his chest, sucking and sucking the nipples softly, biting them until Dean cried out in pleasure.

"Master…" Dean whimpered and Sam kept going, "Sammy…" He moaned hotly and shuddered in desire as Sam kissed along his thighs, trying not to move but failing. "_Sammy_…" He begged softly.

"Not Sammy. That's a chubby five year old, Slave. I am _Master_. Call me Sammy again and I will punish you." Sam said and moved up to suckle his balls.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out and Sam sighed, slapping Dean's ass as he propped a pillow under it to grant him better access to it. Smacking it harder and leaving a mark, a hand print against the pale flesh. "Sammy…" slipped out some more and soon Dean's ass was red and he was panting, ass moving into every smack now. Sam suspected he was doing it on purpose, wanting to be spanked deliberately.

"Call me Master, let me be your Master. Submit to me and I will whip you with something much better than my hand, Slave." Sam promised, eyeing his bag of toys. He had a crop in there, Dean would like that kind of thing, Sam thought now. He lubed up and used lubed fingers to work Dean open now, and ended up sucking him until Dean moaned harshly and relaxed more, "Relax, Slave. Let me claim you. Once I do, I will own you and we'll both be happy." Sam promised.

"Master!" Dean cried out as he came from the sucking and fingers tweaking his prostate hard, and Sam removed the fingers and thrust in, making love to him after letting his virgin hole adjust to him. Moving slow until Dean was past the worst of it and pleasure and need filled his eyes. He took him harder but only a little, going slow and taking his time. "Master…" Dean whimpered and his head fell back as he gripped the ropes instead of Sam, like he so _badly_ wanted to. "_Master_**!"** He cried out and moaned, "More…fuck me _more_, please, Master?" Dean couldn't stop it, his body was already submitting to him, his Will already breaking to him. He _wanted_ Sam to own him! The idea seemed to be the only one that made sense to Dean now.

Sam took him harder soon and he gripped his Slave's base as he worked his own orgasm out, "Never cum until I say or do it myself with you, understand?"

"I understand, Master." Dean said and whimpered again as he felt his orgasms multiplying under Sam's halting hold on him. "Fuck me more…please, Master?" He asked and Sam nearly came from the perfect submission that he felt in Dean then. Dean's Will slipping away in that moment.

Sam did so, fucking him for hours and ordered John to come suck him hard then telling Dean to suck John. John fucked Dean's mouth as Sam took his ass, both so close to the edge after several minutes. "Cum on him, Slave, cover his body with your cum." Sam ordered and John came when told; his cum coating Dean's face and chest as he cried out. "Ride him." Sam ordered and watched as John sheathed onto Dean and rocked his hips, moving up and down him while gripping Sam's sides as Sam pulled John back against him, to kiss and bite along John's neck and shoulders, using his hands to work his nipples and stroke his dick in time with their joined thrusts, Dean helpless to move but to be fucked by both men and loving _every _moment of it. "Arms at your sides, John, stay still. I will control you, Slave." Sam ordered and John stilled and even stopped moving on Dean's dick. Dean moaned in disappointment.

Sam's hands moved to his hips and moved them for him, little touches moving them up and down, rocking them as he wanted to rock them, taking Dean in time with the way he was having John's body fuck onto him. Until Sam felt them both tightening and knew they were close, and Sam was _beyond_ close! He was breaking them in and had been ready to come an _hour _ago!

"Cum…Both of you, _Slaves!_ Cum for your Master!" Sam cried out and they came with shouts and cries. John's cum coated the rest of Dean's torso as Dean filled him over and over until his multiple orgasms died down and he twitched. Sam came twice in a row and gently pulled out. Kissing both of them softly and untying Dean. Seeing his skin raw hurt Sam. "We will get softer cuffs and I need to go out. You go shower together and clean off. Fuck if you want. But be on the other bed with a spot for me to lay with you in the middle when I get back." Sam ordered and got up, showering himself quickly and heading out.

Sam stopped at the office and paid for another week, then headed out to the store. He bought a week's worth of groceries and headed to the sex shop. He bought the goodies and collar for Dean, then headed back, picking up some Jack Daniels for Dean, and some of the burgers he liked, along with three gold rings from a jewelry store. Three wedding bands. Having them sized to fit each of them and boxed with the sizes labeled.

And headed back.

He found them lying like he'd said then smiled, love filling his soul. He need not search anymore for the one to love; he'd found two of them. And they had been right in front of him all along.

Except he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Especially with John. They had issues and he wanted to keep him forever with him, and they _had _to talk. A talk that as his father, John could have avoided. But, as his Slave, Sam could force him to do.

Dean, too.

He wanted permanence with them, and the demon would kill that. He cried softly, knowing the fucker was still out there. He sighed and thought.

He didn't _have_ to be. The _demon_, Out _there_. Sam knew what he needed to do first.

He put Dean's collar on him and the leather bracelet. Then did the design on the floor. Hid the Colt under his shirt. Sam summoned him even as the others watched. "I'm doing this for _us._" Sam ordered and they shook their heads, getting up and standing there looking stubborn and so in love and worried for him that he forgave them instantly. So he handed John the gun. "I…Slave, what are you _doing?_" Sam asked as Dean joined him in the circle, taking his hand.

"I'm doing this with you, Sam. I said Sam, _not_ Master. You can punish me later, preferably with that crop." Dean said and sighed. "I can't live without _you_, even before this change. I won't start now. You get killed, or taken, the fucker has to take me, too. No one gets the man I love without a _fight!_"

"You love me?"" Sam asked and Dean nodded happily.

"Yes, and you are my Master, in every way, and also the man I love. We got into this together to stop the bastard and I figure we should finish it together, too. I know I'm not Jess, but I _want_…" Dean stumbled here. "I want to be your lover and everything _else_, Master. My Sammy _still_. Also a punishment, but if I'm going to die, I might as well make it worth it."

"Marry me." Sam said softly, a request, _not_ an order. "You can call me Sammy. You and John but only Master when I touch your collars or bracelets. I love you, Dean, Slave. I want to be with you forever and this thing will never leave us alone to do that. He'll kill John and you and turn me, and I don't want to take that chance. This ends _now_, it's him or _us._"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Dean said then hesitated, Sam knew what he wanted. He leaned in and kissed Dean and they melted into it.

"Young love, how _sweet_…" the Demon said and they broke apart, glaring at it. "Why are you summoning me, little one?" It asked.

"I wanted to ask you to leave us alone." Sam asked and waited for John to get a clear shot. Talking the demon closer. "I will not lose my lover to you." He didn't say both of his lovers; the demon didn't know John was there and he was keeping it that way.

"You have no choice. I will not leave you alone. You are mine." The demon said and got in the circle now, standing over Sam and Dean, who looked up at him, still glaring. "He is in my way."

A shot rang out and the demon flickered, shock and hatred lit his face as John approached now and shot him again. "We were _always _in your way, bastard. You _never_ had him." John spat at it as it finally burnt up.

They got up and hugged happily now, crying with joy. They were free. He was gone. He didn't get to hurt them _anymore!_ They could hunt now for the _right_ reasons. Be together without worrying he would find them over and over, stop running so much. Be in love and _not_ lose each other.

"Marry me, too, John?" Sam asked softly, "I will be a good Master to you two. I promise. Dominant to you as my Submissives; but not all the time, you can still be yourselves the rest of it. Only I get to touch you, you only get to touch me." He touched their faces tenderly, "I love you both."

"I'll marry you." John said softly, "Master. Sammy. You did say I could call you that, _right?_" John looked nervous now.

"Yes, but only unless I touch your collar or bracelet, then I require you to be Slaves and call me Master." Sam specified and thought about the club again. He could show them off there later… do a scene with them.

"Yes, Master." John said and smiled.

He stepped over the demon's corpse and got the rings out eagerly, nearly dropping them in his nervousness as they slipped from his hands. The others caught them and he blushed, looking away.

"Sammy?" Dean asked concerned.

"Please don't change your minds…" Sam said softly, crying. "I know it's an option and I'd never take it from you…but I love you and I know I lose everything I _dare_ to love…and you could get spooked and run… and I couldn't _bear_ it. You take _these_, you _have_ to stay! I'm in it forever _with_ you, Master or lover, husband or _anything_ else. I… _won't_ be hurt again." Sam said and they opened the boxes, gasping at the rings, getting the right sizes for themselves, and _hiding_ Sam's. They wanted to put that on him _themselves_.

"Stop crying _please?_" Dean asked as they pulled him to look at them, holding out the boxes, "I think you need to put these on us and you can't do that crying. Our _Master. _Our_ Sammy_."

"You'd stay with me?" Sam asked and they nodded, holding out the ring boxes. "We need to talk, especially you, John. But you promise not to run when we do, _either _of you?"

"No, we're staying. You are our Master now, right? A Submissive Slave doesn't run from his loving Dominant Master." Dean said and kissed him softly, "I couldn't be without you, Sammy. Never could."

Sam stopped crying and stared into Dean's green eyes for a long while. "I couldn't be without you either." Sam admitted.

"I'm staying. I'm haven't been this in love or this happy since Mary and I'll be damned if I'm letting it go. I like this Submissive slave thing, and you feel like my Master and my _Everything_." John admitted, "I agree…we have to work through stuff but…I won't leave while we do it. It won't be easy I know that. Love never is. Not real love anyway. I want this to last and I know there are bad feelings in here between us still, between me and Dean, too. I want to work on that. Make us work. Not just as Master/Slave but also as a threesome couple. I want forever with you two and we can't have that with so much unresolved; even great sex and submission won't fix that." John said and they nodded, knowing he was right.

Sam slipped their rings on them and trembled with joy, kissing them softly as he got each on them. Then looked for his, panicking, thinking he'd dropped it. They pulled it out and motioned for him to give them his hand. "With this ring, we marry _you_, too, Samuel Winchester. Both of us. Forever and always, our Master and Husband."

"Forever mine, My Slaves and Husbands." Sam said and they nodded, "I'm yours."

"Yes, you are and we're yours." Dean said then they sat down to eat and began to talk. Starting small, dealing with John being gone so long when they were kids and feeling like he cared more about the demon dying than if they were even alive. No one left and no one ran. They yelled and paced, and cursed and argued but _never_ left. They got through that in a few hours. Then they were tied up and fucked by him, pleasure given to them as they were spanked by the crop then taken in total submission. Cuddling with Sam holding them on each side of him.

"I'm sorry." John whispered, tears and regret filling his voice, stealing it away. They felt their resentment vanish at the pain and regret, hearing how sorry he was and desperate to be forgiven.

"We forgive you. You were doing your best." Dean said and Sam touched his head, kissing his tears away.

"No, I wasn't. I just wanted to kill it before it got you boys." John said and they nodded, knowing this already. "I should have done better. Should have tried harder to make more time with you instead of being gone so much."

"Shh, it's okay. We're still alive. So obviously you were doing it right then." Sam admitted and found no resentment in him; only the acceptance that his Dad had been human and made mistakes, had done what he thought was best, as a good parent should. "That is done. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow."

The next day they tackled him and Dean's issues with each other, covering two days with them and fighting then talking and finally forgiving and making love again. Sam had them immobilize him and use him as well. Both Slaves making love to him the rest of the afternoon then each other as Sam willingly drank and sucked each of them as they made love to each other, then sometimes covering him with their cum and licking it off him until he came from it as well.

Then cuddled again, and talked the rest of his issues with John away, This time punches got thrown and John nearly left but didn't. Then they screamed at each other and Sam almost left, too, but didn't either. More punches fell between them and then… _silence_. They cried and held each other for the longest time; their pain and other bitter feelings falling away now. Kissing hungrily to reconnect what they had disconnected after days of battling that way, neither getting any sleep or stopping until they were damn sure it _was_ resolved; not wanting to deal with the crap _ever_ again!

This time they let John bind them both and whip them with a flogger Sam had bought and then John fucked them until he was spent. Then they tied John up and did the same to him. Flogging him until he came then taking him every which way a slave could be taken or a man even. Cumming hard after hours of it onto him, into him and claiming him totally; now that their issues were fixed.

Three day later, Sam took them to the club and dressed them in cups and g-strings, taking them to back room and binding them immobile, grinning at their instant erections. "Can I use the whip now?" Sam asked them quietly, "I won't hurt you more than I already have. And I will suck you and fuck you. Then you two will take each other's mouth's as I take you. Others will be watching but… just look at _me_. I'm the only one that matters. From now on, after _this_, this is the way our scenes will play out, _understand?"_ Sam said and they nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Master." Dean said.

"Yes, Master." John said as well.

"I will do what I want to you and you will let me." Sam ordered and saw the crowd gathering then pretended to fix their cuffs tighter to whisper in their ears, "I love you both so much. You are so beautiful all tied up and ready to be taken. Thank you for trusting me."

"Always will, Master." Dean whispered back and John nodded imperceptibly.

Sam smiled and waited, readying them with lube and fingers until they fucked back onto them, slipping in their strap-ons and leaving them on low. Putting on their rings and one on him. Attaching clamps to their nipples and a smaller set that he attached to their ball sacs and tugged on the small silver chain for each one to make sure they weren't too tight and wouldn't come off when he pulled, then attached some more small chains to the nipple clamps and smiled when he was done. "No talking, only moans and whimpers if you need to speak. No cumming until I do and tell you to." He added, "You can nod if you agree."

They nodded and bowed their head in submission. He let the strands of the whip caress their beautiful skins as he lightly brushed them, waiting for the others to finish showing. The scene began in two minutes. He looked at his watch and waited, letting fingertips brush their bodies for a bit, unable to resist touching their perfect flesh and not caring if that made him weak. He loved them and he'd be damned if he'd be ashamed of it.

It was time now, Sam saw and smiled. The whole club was there, standing, sitting, and basically taking every angle they could to see him. He sighed, grabbing their toy bag and unhooked them. "We will do the stage instead." He told the audience and they agreed it would be better; they all wanted to see this. The slaves were beautiful men and they suited their Master. Such a sexy group and they seemed so _good_ together.

Everyone took a seat by the stage as Sam hooked them again, adding the spreader bar to their ankles and hooking it to the floor ring. Sam let the chains dangle but asked them, "You okay with the stage thing? I'll stop if you aren't…" He bit a lip and they nodded.

"We want them to watch us. Watch us please you completely, Master." John and Dean said in unison and smiled, "We love you, Master. We've been craving you doing this for two days to us." Dean said and Sam shook his head and swatted each of them for it lightly.

"You should have said so, naughty _thing_s. I'd have brought you here much sooner." Sam said then laughed at their smiles, kissing them happily and softly, savoring their kisses. Not caring it the others thought of it. He loved them and they were _his_. He could say and do what he pleased to them, fuck everyone else's opinions.

Sam backed up now, unfurling the leather straps of the whip and then aiming for their backs, going soft then harder, until red streaks painted their backs then lower to their asses and legs, whipping them soft then hard until their heads fell back and pleasured cries filled the room, and yet they could not cum.

Sam had made sure of _that_ beforehand.

Then he went behind them, starting with John, and worked into him after removing the tool from him and tossing it onto the bag behind him. Making love to him and showing his appreciation for the man as he tugged on the chains soft then hard at odd intervals then stopping and moving to do the same to Dean. Not allowing them to cum yet. He undid their bound hands and feet then. Removed the spreader bar even as he saw new members coming in and they sat to watch as well, not even the glory holes were filled with slaves. They all were more interested in _them._

John was put on all fours and legs spread apart, Sam nipped and bit along John's ass until he gave that sexy moan that went straight to Sam's dick. He sat John up and Dean beside him. Sam now pulled the sounding bars out and after lubing them well, slipped them into his slaves very carefully, so as not to damage them. Then secured them with the soft strings attached to them under the cap of their dicks' heads there. He bent John again and told Dean to kneel in front of him. Dean obeyed, and the audience made appreciative sounds and touched themselves. Sam smiled, they were hot; but he already _knew_ that.

Then he moved into John again, and John's ass gripped him firmly as he stilled to order John to suck Dean's dick but not to the point he was ready to cum.

John obeyed and took him in his mouth. Sam fucked him and took his time. Sam watched and added, "You may touch him as he sucks your dick, urge him on but not to cum, stop when you feel that approaching. We cum when I say so." Dean nodded and did as ordered, threading fingers into John's hair and John's eyes watching Dean's eyes as he did it making Dean even more turned on.

Sam fucked John until he almost came then pulled out, ordering them to reverse it. Now he fucked Dean while Dean sucked John and they did this until the pleasure got too much and all they could do was moan and whimper for their Master. "Both of you, on all fours before me." He ordered again and they did as ordered, side by side. He whipped them again and they cried out in pleasure, but no words, as he had said. Although they dearly wanted to beg for more. "Want more, Slaves?" Sam asked and they nodded. He smiled and thought how much he loved them this way, at his mercy but he was also at theirs at the same time. His heart clenched with every touch, smile and look they gave him. So fucking in love with them he couldn't bear to think of another even _thinking_ of touching them!

Sam whipped them more then got more lube and lay them on their backs, hooking the cuffed hands to a ring over each other of their heads. Then he thrust into Dean, and made love to him but not as slow as before. He knew they were beyond slow and well into the hard and rough range; the range he loved to drive all of them to and pounded into them until they came screaming his name. "You may speak now, Slaves." He said softly and kissed Dean's neck, biting and sucking there, caressing the collar he wore. "Mine…" He whispered and Dean sighed happily, "Yours." Dean responded in love. Kissing along his jaw and claiming his lips as their bodies pounded and Dean's legs wrapped around his waist as they soon felt the orgasms taking them. Sam removed the rings hurriedly and soon they were lost to it

"Master, cumming…love you…fuck me more…_fill_ me!" Dean fairly screamed as his head fell back and his eyes joined it His body writhed and rolled into Sam's as they came onto and into each other with bellowed cries of ownership. Then Sam had Dean suck him hard again and took John, pushing his pleasure until John's legs wrapped as well and they pounded together, "Speak, Slave. You can speak now." Sam moaned as he got too close and cursed the fact that he'd not put his ring back on. Dean saved him the trouble and hooked it on him when he stilled so Dean could. Sam eyed him gratefully and John whimpered. "More…please…take me…fuck me _harder!_" He begged and his body bowed, head fell to the side as ecstasy stole his breath and kept it there. Sam tore off their rings and they came hard and fast fucking another two times until they could stop and breathe fully again.

They heard it now and they were surprised. Everyone was standing and applauding them, even the owner who gave them a considering look and nodded to Sam. Sam nodded back and got the point. The man wanted to speak to him. They let the others help them to a room to rest afterward; his Slaves were tended to by him and then laid down to rest then he promised to return. Then locked the door behind him and pocketed the key, so they wouldn't be disturbed. He decided to take them to dinner tonight or tomorrow, public be damned! A romantic one and, maybe a movie, do a _real_ date to show this was more than sex to him. It was a relationship and they were so much more than slaves to him; he loved them more than life itself. Maybe tattoos later as well. They'd like them, he'd draw them himself. Protection symbols like the charms they wore against their skin, attached to their leather slave bracelets. With all three of their names circling it around the flames…yes, he would do that tomorrow morning.

But for now he had a meeting to attend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the office and fidgeted. "I'm sorry I ran over on time, Sal. It's just with two of them, it takes longer. I'm hope you're not too mad." Sam apologized and Sal waved it off.

"You're Hunters right?" Sal asked, and Sam nodded, he'd told Sal so when they'd saved his club from ghouls last year. He'd invited Sam here a few days ago when Sam had asked to do a scene here. "They are your father and brother actually, and to the other hunters, _right?_ You _are_ hiding this _other_ relationship from them?"

"Yes, but it's not as hard as one thinks. We don't see other Hunters much; they avoid us anyway. We attract demons and they don't like that." Sam shrugged. "If they find out, they do. I really don't care. I love them as lovers, _not _as family, and they love me the same way. The others can just get over it."

"Hmm, I don't mind it. You are hot together. I wanted to offer you a job, all of you." Sal said and Sam listened. "You're all big men, good fighters, and I would like you to work for me. Get them and we'll talk." Sal said and motioned to his slaves, Sven and Leo. "Help him get them here, they are probably worn out. Set up the apartment there for them; they can stay the night. After that show, they will need a good rest." Sal ordered and they followed Sam, who wobbled some, too. Dead on his feet, Sal noticed.

Sam should rest before he fell over, _sooner_ rather than later. Sal thought. But he was not letting a star attraction like these three get away without trying to hire them between hunts. The incest just made it sexier for him; Hell, for _all _of them really!

He watched as they came in now, the other two men leaning sleepily against Sal's Slaves and then sat on each side of Sam and he pulled them to him and they cuddled, eyes lazily watching him and Sam watching Sal with great interest. Letting Sam speak for them since he'd wore them out for nearly three hours, the sexy Master that he _was!_ "Love you, Sammy." Dean said and Sam smiled softly, nodding. "Love you, too. Sammy." John said sated and happy as well.

"I love you guys, too." Sam said blushing and held them tighter, savoring them in his arms again. Never wanting to let them go ever again either. "Sal, You mentioned a job?"

"Yes, a grand a week. Three shows like that one you just did, one show every other night, three hours in length. You can do whatever you want as long as it is as hot as what you just did. Plus help run my security here at the club on your off times, when you aren't hunting. I have an apartment you can have in there if you take it. It will be yours to keep and stay in, return to as your Home when on Hunts. You call me when you need anything on a Hunt and I'll send it to you." Sal said and asked, "You up for it? That's a grand _each,_ by the way."

"You mean to pay us three grand in total? That much a week just to play on stage and fuck for the audience and play security for you. Just _that?_" Sam asked in surprise. That wasn't very much work for all that money really…

"Yes." Sal said and smiled, he easily cleared two hundred grand a night here. Three thousand a week was peanuts to him. "Even if you get found out for your sex lives; if the other hunters catch the show?"

"We could care less if they find out, I'm not ashamed of our relationship. So, yeah, we'll take it." Sam said and hugged his lovers, "We need a home. You okay with this?" He asked them and his eyes pleaded for them to consider it, showed how he wanted this for them, for him. It was as close to normal as they had ever had, or would ever get. Sam knew this to be true. They were Hunters so…they didn't get Normal but they could have this! Not just him but Dean and John, too, they'd earned it!

"Yes, we are, baby. We'll take it." Dean agreed.

"Yes, Sam, we'll take the job, too." John agreed.

"Can we start tomorrow night?" Sam asked as his exhaustion hit him. Days of sex and fighting, working on stuff between them, and now a very emotional and sexually exhausting Dom/Sub scene. He was done, _'stick a fork in me and get it over with'_ done!

"Yeah, get some rest." Sal said and watched as Sam carefully guided his lovers to the rooms and shut the door behind them, locking it with the key Sal had slipped him. Sam undressed and joined them in the bed, laying between them and they lay their heads on his shoulders and burrowed into his neck, scenting him as their noses brushed against his skin. Their breaths caressed him and sent happy tingles along his skin there. He leaned in and buried his face in their hair and scenting them as well, his breath stirred some hairs and brushed silkily along their scalps; making them purr happily in their sleep. The sound bounced along his chest like fingers and he relaxed into those men now, smiling happily again.

Sal locked up the place and headed home, knowing they would be safe with the alarm set and the three knives and one gun Sam had stashed on his person when he entered the office. Each of Sam's slaves carried a gun and a knife each as well, Each also had a cell phone on vibrate in each of their shoes when wearing them, and tucked in the groin of their pants when wearing clothes. He hadn't said anything. Hunters needed their phones and Sal, being a Hunter's son and having knowledge of the Winchesters from his Hunter father, who'd once told him one very important thing: there was no other being on Earth he trusted except for the Winchesters to have his back. They were the best men he had ever known; _especially_ John. And if he needed someone to cover his back, there was no one he preferred more than them to do it. That was why he hired them in the _first _place, as soon as Sam had told him who he was. Sal had known he'd be hiring them and having them with him now. He needed men he could trust and if his father said they could be trusted and, he knew there was no way that the man who'd never trusted anyone but his own son at all, would lie. Sal would let them stay. He needed people he could trust around him and he was getting more and more sure he could trust them himself.

The men slept through the night and the next morning they let themselves out their backdoor then headed out. Sam took them to lunch, and a movie, kissed them softly at odd moments. Then headed to the tattoo place, saying he had surprise for them. They hesitated when Sam said that and he sighed. Then he touched their bracelets and their eyes dropped, "Master." They whispered then.

"I am getting us tattoos, of the protection symbol on our charms but with our names circling it, the same for us all. We _are_ getting them." Sam ordered then they nodded, "Yes, Master." They said then bowed their heads in obedience. Their heads discreetly dipping as they gave their assent. "It is my gift to us, like the wedding rings, to tie us to each other no matter what." Sam blushed and they smiled. "I love you."

"We love you, too, Master." They said and he sighed.

"I am Sammy now." Sam said then motioned to the shop, "Not Master in there, understand? But you are and I am still. We act normal, got it, Slave?"

"Yes, Sammy." Dean said and smiled, "You think I'll look good with a tattoo?"

"You'll be gorgeous with it! You, too, John." Sam reassured them, "You won't fight me on this, will you?" He eyes swept from one man to the other, looking for signs they would.

"No, Sammy. We won't fight you on it. We want them." John said and sighed, "This is our Wedding present, isn't it?" He cast eyes on Sam, love in them.

"Yes, it was supposed to be surprise, you sneaky things." Sam said and shrugged, "I didn't want to order to you to get them, it just…"

"Just what you want for us?" Dean said.

"Yes, I was going to ask you again when we got inside…" Sam trailed off again. Biting a lip.

"We want them then. Make them big, over the left pec, okay? We want everyone to see it." Dean said proudly.

"I like big tattoos myself, always wanted to get one, hmmm. Now is as good a time as any. I'd love one, as long as it's _big_." John agreed and kissed Sam now, taking him boldly in his arms and kissing him hard again. Sam melted into it then Dean did the same, ignoring the stares and making it last longer until Sam made them stop. As the Master, it was his decision. "May we go in now?" John asked.

Sam nodded and they went in, and several hours, and several hundred dollars later, they were all tattooed. Ointment coated the tattoos, with the plastic loosely covering them under loose shirts. They smiled proudly then nudged Sam. "Next time you feel like something drastic, just ask. We'll probably do it." Dean teased then Sam laughed and tugged them inside again, having another drastic idea he was sure they would agree to, too.

They came out later and laughed, touching their nipple rings playfully, even Sam had his both done, too. "Are you done corrupting our bodies, Master?" John teased and Sam slipped a hand along their asses, making them harden instantly.

"Not nearly done yet." Sam said softly into their ears, and guiding them back to the club, "I have a lifetime to do that." He chuckled, then sighed happily, "And even then, it won't be long enough to show you how much I love you two." Sam tugged them with him to the bed, pulling at their clothes and kissing them in turns. "Tie me up and take me as you will, my loves." Sam said then moved to bed, willing himself to submit. It took a bit but he was soon bound tight and held immobilized. They couldn't use the nipple clamps, the piercings were too fresh. But they could use the smaller ball clamps and played with Sam's Prince Albert they had insisted that _he_ get. He would need a few days to heal. So for the next few days, they would be using him as their Submissive and lover. Sam wasn't going to argue; he liked this with them, too.

He had their trust. Just as they had his.

And all his love, too.

His lovers and slaves were his world. And he was theirs.

And all they wanted, really _really _wanted for themselves, was very _simple_.

To be with each other _this_ way, as Master and Slaves, and lovers _forever._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sal let them take extra shifts as security and do shows with less sex until Sam's piercings had healed and the nipple piercings as well. The Tattoos were healed now, too.

And they did two shows in two days, on top of their usual three to thank Sal for giving them the time they needed. And also worked security when not on stage. Hunts were few now and they had the time to do it.

Sal let them stay, growing fonder of them as time passed. Thinking they should join him more as partners, and less as performers, and only performing shows when they wanted to now. They were good with the security and helping around the place, patching up others when play got too rough.

Even helping out when they got back from hunts hurt or exhausted, they'd still put in a shift and helped out. A couple years later, they retired and took over active partnership in running the club with Sal, still performing once in a while in private shows and special events the club put on.

Never once did another touch the Slaves or Sam, and they were all _very _well respected.

The other Hunters did find out about their Incestuous relationship eventually, catching their show in the club and telling the others until everyone knew it. Some accepted them while others thought they were disgusting but left them alone. The Winchesters had earned _that_ much, the others thought, even if they _didn't_ agree with their sex lives. They had been the best with a big secret and were not ashamed of it _either_; not _anymore._ They were glad it had come out, They hadn't been hiding it that _well_ anyway.

And when Bobby came by to visit and chewed them out for not telling him and demanding to know if this was why they stopped coming by, they admitted it was. He promptly called them idjits and hugged them, telling them he was fine with it and considered asking Sal out, if his slaves didn't mind too much, or to at least ask if Sal would play with him, tie him up. Vanilla sex would work, even though he did need more than that to satisfied. He needed a Dom and suspected that Sal might just be the right guy for the job. If he could just get up the nerve to ask…

Bobby stuck around for a few days and eventually did; and surprisingly Sal said yes. He'd figured Bobby had been looking for one and had hoped he'd ask him to try it. And soon after they'd gotten to know each other and played, Bobby joined his bed as his lover, Submissive, and Slave, moving in with Sal as well; with Sven and Leo, too; They were Sal's lovers and Slaves also. Sharing the work at the club with the Winchesters and Sal. Closing up his yard permanently, wanting to be with them now.

Neither man had ever been happier, him or Sal!

Xxxxxxxxx

(Six years later)

Sam finished the scene and they helped the Slaves to the back room to recover. Then they rested while Sam cuddled them to him, rewarding them with kisses and love for their excellent behavior in the scene they had just done.

So much had changed for them in six years. From demon obsessed and issue ridden family members that were ready to tear each other apart, one more piece of pain and cruel word shouted at each other at a time, to lovers without those things; all their issues resolved and no more family issues to rip them apart.

Sam taking charge had saved them from all that.

And had taken all their pain and the things that were ripping them apart away as well,

And replaced it with their Master's Love.

Which they found to be the most priceless gift they'd _ever_ gotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
